Am I Wrong?
by Gothiclittlegirl
Summary: Astra and Gray first become friends but after finding out that they are siblings, their lives become intertwined with one another as they begin to let people from their lives into one another's lives. That is until one person who seemed fine becomes toxic leaving Gray and Astra's friend Juvia to find out how to make them get along with one another
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: The beginning of the down fall_

_Age: 16 years old_

Everything was just fine-or so it seemed to have a slightly 'normal' teenage female by the name of Astra Sakakiri, she had her loving parents and her two elder brothers Randy and Julio, who were twins. Ignorance was bliss for Astra as she had no idea what was really going on in her family. Her mother and father would always fight when her and her siblings would go to bed and one night everything changed. Her father left her and her siblings for good without saying goodbye to her. When Astra would ask about her father, her mother would always say that he went to follow his dreams in the air force.

Believing the lies that her mother spoke she went on with her days until it was close to the month of December when her mother had been taken from her. It was a mental shock to Astra that she had lost her dearest mother who she was rather close to due to her mother saving the life of someone else and literally taking the bullet for them. Astra and her siblings mourned for their mother-not even a week later there was a memorial for her mother which her siblings and her went to. Astra was so depressed during Christmas time she didn't even want to do anything without her mother around.

But her brothers forced her to get up and open what their mother had left for them. Julio and Randy got games to play while her mother had gotten Astra things to start up her hobby of sewing clothes. Astra treasured everything she had gotten and when she went to school she had been the talk of the school since the town was so small that _everyone_ knew just what happened to her mother. People would push her into lockers and trip her over in the hall until one day she almost fell down a flight of steps if it hadn't been for a raven haired male with silver eyes. He caught her as he looked to her concerned. "Hey, are you alright?"

Astra looked up and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sorta used to this type of stuff. Thank you though, that would have been quite a tumble."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, by the way."

"Astra Sakakiri, we should both be off to our classes." She said with a weak smile

"Yeah, be careful alright?"

She nodded her head and she continued on with her day with a slight smile on her face knowing that someone had her back. During her lunch period she sat on her own until a blue haired and eyed female sat by her making her stop eating and look at the female. "May I help you?"

"You looked lonely so I thought that I'd sit here with you to keep you company. I'm Juvia Lockster." The female said with a smile

"Astra. I am a bit lonely. I usually eat lunch alone." Astra said honestly

"Well why don't we become friends and have lunch together from here on out." Juvia inquired

Astra nodded her head slightly. "O...okay."

The two of them hit it off being friends right away as they compared what they liked with what they didn't like. It was then that Julia had asked about why she always wore jackets and ate what she did for lunch. Astra was rather blunt with her, which Juvia didn't mind. Juvia felt bad for the young blue haired female having to deal with what she had, but it didn't mean that she'd leave the female's side. It just made her want to be around her more. That day when Astra came home from school her brothers welcomed her back and wanted to excitedly showed her something that they had gotten for the basement with their settlement money from their mothers will, unlike Astra who was saving everything up for a rainy day. When Astra foolishly went down to the basement with her brothers-it was then she realized how sick and twisted her brothers were. She realized then that they would never love her as their sister ever again, it was also then that her being 'pure' ended.

For the last few months of school Juvia noticed how Astra would dread going home so she would go home with her only her to find out what really happens with Astra. Juvia didn't know what to do since she didn't think that Astra would want her to get into her family's business-so the next day of school Juvia confessed what was eating her inside, Surprisingly Astra wasn't mad at her. Instead they went into a secluded hall that afternoon and Astra spilled everything to Juvia, not realizing that Gray who was passing by was hearing everything that was being said to Juvia.

"._..since then my brother's have been forcing themselves on me. No matter if I try to call the police on them or not, my brothers are known as 'little angel's' in the eyes of the law enforcement due to my mother. There's nothing that I can do to get them to see that what they're doing is killing me inside_." Astra said sadly

Gray heard enough to know that he had to do something about it and he went into the hall where the two girls were talking, getting both of their attention. Juvia instantly smiled and placed her hands together as she saw him as Astra looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Gray what's up?"

"Mind coming with me for a bit Astra? I heard a bit of your conversation and I think...I think I have a solution for your problem."

Confused she nodded her head before she looked to Juvia. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Juvia, I'll tell you everything I promise."

"Girl you better!" Juvia shouted at her as the duo left/p

Gray took Astra to where he lived in a rather large house, her eyes widen in shock as she saw how big of a house he lived in. "Holy cows...That's a big house.

"It's because of my father's work. C'mon I'll introduce you to him."

She was skeptical but nodded her head as they went in, as soon as Gray's father saw Astra he dropped the book he had in his hand. Astra had also dropped her book back that was half on her shoulders. "F-Father...?"She said weakly

"A...Astra..What...What are you doing here?"

Gray was confused as he looked between the two of them. "Okay...this is weird. Dad what is going on here?" Gray asked

The elder male composed himself picking his book up from the ground before he motioned the two of them to follow him. Astra picked her book bag up before she walked to where her father went with Gray in tow very confused. When they got into the office room he shut the door and the two teenagers sat on the two chairs in the room. The elder male sighed out before he placed the book on his desk. "Gray...I know you've heard your mother and I argue a lot as of late yes?"

"Gray nodded his head. "Yeah, always about a 'she' or 'her'. I always get confused on what you guys were talking about." Gray stated

"Well that 'she' is right beside you." He started before he rubbed between his eyes. "I've had to be honest with your mother since the death of Astra's mother. She is still a minor and I am still her legal guardian. I've been skeptical about having custody with her since I don't know how well you two would be around one another."

"We're friends, so I think we'll do fine." Gray stated with a shrug

The elder male then looked to Astra. "How are things at home since your mothers death anyways?"

Astra frowned. "If I am to be honest...horrible. I...I'm _used_ a lot by Randy and Julio papa...for the last three months." Astra said sadly

"I actually brought her here, cause I thought that maybe you and mom could help me find a way to get the police involved in her being constantly raped when she shouldn't have to deal with bullying from school _and _her brother's being utter jerks to her."Gray stated

"Well they're your brother's too Gray, half brother's but they still came from me." The elder male stated

Gray scoffed. "They're scum, if they think they can do something like that to Astra they aren't family."

"I have to agree with him papa...I'm not even seen as their sister anymore." Astra said sadly

"The elder male was quiet for a bit before he sighed out. "You two stay here, I'll be right back in a few minutes."

The two teenagers nodded their heads before the elder male got up and left the room, leaving the two of them in the room together alone. Gray then looked at Astra. "So, this is messed up. To think we are going from friends to siblings like this."

"Yeah...Juvia isn't going to believe this."

He whined out hearing Juvia's name. "She's so crazy, why are you friends with her?"

"Cause she's the only person sitting with me at lunch." Astra stated

"You sit alone? What lunch do you have?" Gray asked

"Wow, _now_ you ask me that." Astra stated sarcastically

"Hey it didn't occur to me until now that we might have the same lunch, give me a break Astra." Gray said shaking his head.

She huffed out a bit with her arms crossed before she spoke up. "Second lunch."

"No fucking way...We have the same lunch, how come I never see you?"

"I don't get regular lunch cause I'm a special case." Astra stated honestly


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:Living with better family_

_Age: 17 years old_

Ever since the afternoon that Astra found out that Gray Fullbuster was her half brother, she had begun to live with him and her father, she met up with her step-mother Mika, who was rather loving and treated her even better than her own mother had done when she was alive. When it came to finding out what her father did, Astra took the summer of the year that she moved in with the better part of her family, to find out just what he did.

When Astra found out that he owned a clothing line, it made her own interest in clothing making, make sense. She began to show her father the things she had personally made and even got tips from him on how to make things better. Silver-the name of her father, was rather impressed that Astra had found her own interest in clothing making without his influence. That summer, it was very clear to him that he had his choices in front of him.

Gray didn't really understand much about what his father did, but after seeing him bonding with Astra over her drawings that he _knew_ she did in lunch that year after finding out where she sat at lunch and sitting with her and Juvia there with his own friends who had been rather judgemental towards her since they didn't believe that the two of them were brother and sister, unlike Juvia who was rather happy to see that she still had the chance of being with Gray. That what had happened that day was that Astra had found her father and had found out that her best male friend was really her elder half brother by a few months. Gray knew he'd have to step up or he'd lose his father to her. So the next year when it came to who'd get the company Gray would constantly be asking his father to help him out while Astra was in her own world doing her own thing, with the help of his mother-which he could care less about.

By the time they both graduated from high school, Gray had managed to see the good side of Juvia and had made her his girlfriend half a year into the school year. Now out of high school Gray and Astra both were told that they were now given a year to see where their lives would take them. Play time was over with and now they had to figure out what they wanted to do with themselves. Astra already had her future set up for her while they were in school and even showed their parents that with Mika's help that she was able to set up her own youtube account where she was starting herself off with a small 'how to' when it comes to sewing and she also mentioned that she was going to an art college on a scholarship just to improve her skills and to do more with herself.

Silver and Mika were surprised that Astra had already came up with what she wanted to with herself, leaving Gray in the dust-or so they thought. Gray had mentioned on the same day after they had finished speaking with Astra, that he had made plans to go to a law college to pursue being in law enforcement for his own personal reasons. Silver wasn't keen on the idea, due to Astra's mother dying due to being in the law enforcement, but backed his son up anyways for it. As it came to the next year Silver noted that Astra hadn't left out like Gray had only to see that her courses for college were all online and patted the top of her head as he saw her working in the study room.

She gave him a half smile before going back to work, when it came to two years after that Astra noted that something was wrong with her father, he wasn't working as much, he was always tired-coughing, and going to the bathroom in the middle of the night just to throw up. So being the concerned daughter she took him to the hospital while Mika was out shopping one afternoon. She made sure to message both Gray and Mika about taking her father to the hospital only to later after finding out what was wrong with Silver getting a call from Gray.

"What the fuck is this shit about dad being in the hospital!? Tell me you aren't bull shitting me right now!" Gray yelled through the phone annoyed

Astra was already in tears from the news she got from the doctor, hearing Gray yell at her made her cry even more. "I...I'm sorry brother but he was hurting! If I hadn't been there, he would have died!" Astra said through her tears

Gray was quiet as he heard his sister crying. "Shit...I'm sorry Astra, calm down. It's going to be alright. Have you figured out what's been going on with dad?"

"Y...Yeah...He..He has pneumonia. It's not too bad...but if it gets any worse, they'll have to do surgery and I don't know if dad at his old age can handle that big bro." She said sadly sniffling a bit.

Gray sighed out. "Damn it. I'm too far away right now to do anything about what dad is going through. Can you let him know when you're able to see him that I give him my regards?"

"M-Mhm...I can do that. I..I'm waiting for mom to get here. She still hasn't answered me." She said sadly

"Mom hasn't answered your text? That's unlike her. Try calling her after we end the call here. I don't like the sound of that." Gray stated concerned

"I...I don't either. Brother I'm scared."

"It's okay, keep calm. I know it'll be hard but you'll do just fine."

"I love you bro, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, keep me updated. I'll have my phone on me at all times."

"Okay, I'll do that." Astra stated before she ended the call.

Astra had to take a few deep breaths before she went to call her step-mother. As she did she instantly had the call end. Confused she tried again only to hear a male voice-not her step mother's voice. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Astra felt rather timid. "I'm Mika's daughter, I wanted to tell her that her husband, my father is in the hospital right now and it's very important for her to be here since it may be the last time she'd see him." Astra said sadly

The male spoke to someone else before speaking to her again. "We'll let her go, but she better not call the cops here or we _will_ find her and you and kill you both."

With that the call was ended, Astra went to track her mother's phone and as she found where her mother had been she realized that where she had been had been compromised so she ended up waiting for her mother to answer a text that she had given her. Once she knew that her mother was away from the store she called the police about the stand up at the store that her mother was at.

Astra soon saw her mother and hugged her tightly. Mika cried against Astra before she kissed the top of her head softly. "Thank you sweetie, I thought I was going to be stuck there. Where's your father?"

"H-He's still going through a lot of nonsense right now. Um...We should sit though. I was told a bit about what they had found out about what's wrong with papa." Astra said sadly

Mika and her sat down before Astra explained everything to her making Mika cover her mouth as she teared up. She was glad that Astra had done what she had but it didn't make her feel any better about what she had gone through that entire day. When the doctor came down the hall to the waiting room they were told they could see Silver. So the two of them went to see Silver only for him to look weak, fragile and rather pale in the face.

"P-Papa…" Astra said sadly

"It's going to be okay Astra...This is nothing I promise. Just keep up with your college work alright?"

Astra teared up and nodded her head. "O...okay papa…"

Mika looked to Astra and placed a hand on her shoulder only for Astra to nod her head and walk out of the room. She went back to the waiting room and cried into her hands, she hated seeing her father so weak. Astra then called her brother to let him know what had happened and after that she went back into the hospital room only to see that Mika was holding his hand crying.

Astra went up to Mika sadly. "M-Mom?"

"G-Go get the doctor Astra dear." She said above a whisper

Astra quickly did only for Mika to be taken out of the room as the doctor and a few nurses tried to get him to breath again only for nothing to work. It was then that Astra knew that her father had died. She hugged her step mother crying as her step mother did all that she could do reassure Astra that everything was going to be okay in the end.

When they got home Astra messaged her brother, letting him know what ended up happening. Astra couldn't sleep that night, her mind was filled with too many thoughts, she went to see how her step mother was doing only to see that her step mother was asleep. Not wanting to be alone, she slept beside her step mother only for the elder woman to hug her tightly.

"Mom...I'm afraid.." Astra said sadly tearing up

"It's okay...I'm right here Astra, you'll be okay and so will I. I love you bunches you know that right?"

She nodded her head as she buried her face against the elder woman's chest as she sobbed out once more. Two days later Gray came home for the funeral for their father. Both of them were rather somber throughout the entire ceremony. After the funeral happened Mika lost herself, at the funeral party Mika ended up killing herself not having enough courage to bare going on without her husband.

Gray and Astra found her together, it was something neither one of them could ever unsee. It was a week after that a smaller one was done for their mother, Astra didn't want to be alone so the two of them sold off everything that was their parents and chose to live together in an apartment close to the college that Gray went to. Astra would stay home and do her college work as well as working herself through her Youtube job. While Gray had to take time to get over what had happened to him, he wasn't going to let Astra end up like his parents-he couldn't lose another family member just because he wasn't around them.

After that year both of them graduated, Gray already had a position in the Police force while Astra had her own company that had been started up via through her art classes. After they graduated Juvia chose to move in with them, being in the same room as Gray to help out with everything plus to be closer to both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Meeting Lyon_

_Age: 20 years old_

While Astra worked on a new piece she had gotten a call from Gray so she stopped mid-way and answered her phone. "Hey big bro what's up?"

"Hey Astra, that other room we have, it's still empty isn't it?" Gray asked curiously

"You mean the room you locked off? Yeah...Why you know someone who can fill it?" Astra asked

"Yeah, an annoying co-worker who won't stop bitching about living with his ex. Think we can hook him up with that space?" Gray asked

"Hm...Do you trust him?"

"Sorta, I went to college with the guy. He's not that bad, but he does have his head up his ass. So that might be a slight bit of a problem."

"Well most men do, excluding you cause at least you have logic on your side. I see no problem with it. I do me, you do you bro." Astra stated

"Cool, Lyon and I are on break right now. So I'll be coming over as usual but I'll be bringing him over so the two of you can meet."

"Sure sounds fine. I'm going to get back to work bro. See you in a bit."

"Yeah...see you in a bit Astra."

Once they hung up Astra sighed. "I love you too big bro...jeez." She muttered shaking her head before she went back to work once more.

It was about ten minutes before she heard Gray come into the apartment again. She stopped what she was doing as she heard Gray calling her name. Getting out of her chair she went to the kitchen that was the first room that anyone would go into when they entered the apartment. "Hey Gray, is this the guy you were talking to me about earlier?" Astra asked as she motioned towards the light blue haired male beside him

"Yeah, This is Lyon Vastia. He's my work partner." Gray stated before he went up to her and patted her shoulder before he whispered to her. "I'm going to leave things to you, I have to see why Juvia's been blowing up my phone. "

She nodded her head as she looked at him. "Okay."

Gray went into the shared bedroom as Astra sat down and motioned for him to sit down as well. Lyon sat down a bit away from her as she looked directly at him, while he didn't give her his full attention. Most of his attention was on his phone.

"So Gray tells me that you're looking for a way to get away from your ex is that right?"

"Mhm, can you help me or what?" Lyon asked rudely

"Dunno, depends on if you can look me in the eyes or not you inconsiderate rude son of a bitch." Astra said unamused

Lyon was taken back by her tone and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"See is that so damn hard? This place is in my name-so if you want to be here then you need to show me that you can be trusted. I don't care if you went to school with Gray and you now work with him. If you don't respect me, then we aren't going to have a good chat here." Astra said seriously

Lyon placed his phone down as he turned himself to look at her. "Gray did tell me that he shared a house with two girls. So you're one of two of them yes?"

"I am, the other is his girlfriend who happens to be my best friend." Astra stated. "Now I need to know just what's so complicated about you leaving your ex before now."

He sighed out before he spoke up. "Her name is Meredy. Her and I were high school sweethearts until I found out that she had cheated on me for someone else. We had moved in with one another, which was her idea. The apartment we lived is in her name and the male who she cheated on me with lived with us for a while too. How I ended up knowing that I was cheated on was my things were switched with his in the bedroom we shared together to the room _he_ was supposed to be in."

"Sounds like a rough time you had there, and you're how old Lyon?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I need to know just how old you are to get a grasp on what's been going on with you. I know Gray is a year older than me and Juvia is the same age but older. So either you tell me or you can get the hell out." Astra stated

Lyon sighed before he spoke up. "I'm Twenty two."

"Thank you for cooperating with me, so you're older than Gray and me. So you should act rather mature...if you can pay a hundred and fifty for Rent and take care of your own food for what you eat I see no problem with it. We have a room that Gray specifically locked off in case any of us found someone looking for a place to stay." Astra stated "Also, since you'll be living here there are things you'll need to know."

Lyon rose an eyebrow at her. "Like?"

"First off just because you'll be the eldest _doesn't _mean you control what happens. That's all on Gray and I. Secondly, you don't control what or when I eat-as well as my own sleep wake schedule. Thirdly, my work bounds me to this place-so if anything is needed I'll be here to pick up the phone. Fourthly, if you happen to get over your ex and get a girlfriend no PDA outside of your room. If I find _anything_ of yours or hers outside of your room lying around I'll throw it out and burn it right in front of you. Do you understand?"

Lyon's eyes widen but nodded his head. "Do those rules also go for you, Gray and his girlfriend?"

Astra scoffed. "Yes those rules are applied to Gray and his girlfriend, but I've _never_ dated and I know that I never will. My life doesn't allow me to be out in the open, which is fine with me." She said with a shrug. "So, when do you have a day off?"

"Tomorrow actually, so does Gray."

Astra thought and leaned against the counter. "Alright, can you drive or no?"

"Yes, just getting a car hasn't really been something I can do with my ex constantly on me about rent that I've always paid on time."

"Well that won't be a problem once you live here, you can save up for that if that's something you really want to get. With that in mind, you're going to have the whole day tomorrow to pack your things. Around Five in the evening I'll come over with my own car and I'll help you with your things little by little. Knowing Gray he'll want to use tomorrow to take his girlfriend out-so it'll be just me." Astra stated getting up

Lyon looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? I have a lot of heavy things."

She walked up to him and placed her elbow on the table. "Arm wrestle me and see how much you're underestimating me."

He shook his head and sighed. "You're going to regret this...but okay."

He got up standing straight as he placed his hand in hers before she said go, he tried to make her arm move at all with all of his strength-but he couldn't even get her arm to budge, let alone move a tiny bit. She looked at him amused. "Done?"

He sighed out in defeat and she placed his hand down against the counter. She then smiled at him. "Don't underestimate me Lyon, I'll see you tomorrow evening to help you out." She said before she went to go see what was up with her brother.

"Hey Gray what's up?" Astra asked as she went into his room.

"Juvia is having a panic attack right now over something that happened. I can't seem to get her to calm down. Think you can help her out?" Gray said with a sigh handing her his phone.

She nodded her head before she grabbed his phone from her brother. "Juvia, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on right now."

She could hear Juvia taking a deep breath before she spoke. "Okay, I'm in locked in the staff bathroom right now of the store that I am managing while there are two males in the store keeping people from entering and leaving."

Astra was quiet before she dropped the phone from her ear. "Okay you dope, your girlfriend is in trouble. What did you hear her say to you?"

"That she was locked in the bathroom and that people were outside of it scaring her." Gray stated

"Oh gosh you are a dope, get Lyon and go to her store. Are you or are you not police men?!" Astra hissed out


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Small talk_

_Age: 20 years old_

Hours later Gray came back with Juvia who was in tears, Astra couldn't work knowing that her best friend was in danger so she waited until she saw her best friend safely home before she did anything. Seeing Juvia she instantly stopped pacing and hugged the blue haired female tightly as she hugged her back. Juvia sobbed out against Astra as she held onto her jacket tightly.

"T-Thank you...I...I thought that I'd be stuck in that place forever!"

"You're welcome, what are besties for yeah?" Astra said as she rubbed Juvia's back

Juvia smiled at her as she nodded her head sniffling. "C-Can we just have take out tonight?"

"Already on it, while I was waiting for Gray to come home with you I ordered dinner for us. It should be here soon." Astra said with a grin

Juvia nodded her head slightly. "Okay...I...I'm going to take a shower to calm down."

"You do that. I'll call you when Dinner is here." Astra stated

Juvia nodded her head and left the kitchen, when it was just Gray and Astra he sat down as he looked at her. "So I was speaking to Lyon on our way to the place where Juvia works and he told me something that amused me."

Astra raised an eyebrow at him. "What might that be?"

"He's afraid of you, what the hell did you do?"

"I arm wrestled him and creamed his ass." Astra said with a grin

Gray laughed holding his side. "Yeah that was his bad, so he never told me anything about it. But is he allowed here?"

"Mhm, he is. He's agreed to the terms, tomorrow I'll help him out since you have a fuck up to fix." Astra stated motioning to her best friend.

Gray hung his head. "Yeah...I do. What time are you going to help him out?"

"Five at night. That's when it's sundown and when I'm most comfortable going out."

"Are you sure that you'll be able to deal with being around a male like him for a few hours alone?" Gray asked concerned

"I'm sure, he doesn't seem that bad. So as long as he doesn't do anything stupid then we should be alright Gray."

Gray went towards Astra and hugged her tightly. "Alright, if you say so. Just call me if anything goes wrong and I'll be there in no time."

She hugged her elder brother back tightly and buried her head against his chest. "Okay...thank you. I'll keep that in mind big bro."

For the rest of the night the three of them just relaxed before Astra ended up going to bed before the duo did. When Astra woke up she realized that the duo fell asleep on the couch, she smiled and just left them be as she went about her day knowing damn well that Juvia and Gray would need the day to patch up what happened the previous day. It was a few more hours before Gray and Juvia got up and left out together. Astra ended up leaving at four thirty just to get a truck before she messaged Lyon about where he lived. When she had gotten to the house she parked it in front of it, after turning the engine off she knocked on the door only to see a pink haired female.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hi to you too, I'm here for Lyon Vastia. Does he live here?" Astra asked unamused

The female looked annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah he does. Come on in."

Astra went in and saw how messy it was, she ignored it as she followed the girl to Lyon's room where he was finishing up with a box. Lyon was stunned to see her exactly at five. "Holy shit you don't lie when you say shit do you Astra?"

"Nope, c'mon I have a truck out front waiting."

"A truck? You can drive one of those?"

She nodded her head. "I sure can, I have been able to do so for a while. I had to for when Gray and I moved out of where we used to be. We made a deal I learn to drive the truck and he moved everything with Juvia."

"Huh...interesting. Well the things on the left are all ready to be taken out. So you can start with that stuff. Just be careful they're really heavy."

"I highly doubt that." She stated as she went towards the boxes only to pick one up

It was rather light for her-so she picked up another-again, it was light to her. She took the two boxes out and she placed them in the truck. When she came back Lyon looked to her skeptically, but said nothing. It wasn't long before he had managed to help her out. It took them three hours to get all of his things out of the house. Afterwards she asked him to stay outside for a moment due to her wanting to talk to him.

He sat by her on the back of the truck. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about that place...has it always been so messy?"

"No, I usually clean it-but after knowing that I'm not going to be there I'm letting those two idiots deal with that nonsense."

"Oh...okay. I really got concerned there for a moment. I have an OCD with cleaning and I didn't want to end up dealing with a messy person. If that's the case then we're good. Just...it bugs me that you're getting the short end of the stick here. I do believe you should get some type of revenge on her for being such a cunt ass bitch to you."

Lyon laughed and smiled as he looked at her. "Really? What do you think I should do?"

"I have the perfect idea. Come with me."

Lyon did, curious about what she was thinking about. She first went towards the other bedroom only to hear things from it. Knowing that they were 'busy' meant that they weren't going to get out of the room anytime soon. Astra went looking around before she found a broom. "We're going to close them into the room with a literal pile of garbage. They will have to take care of it all just to get out of the room."

Lyon couldn't help but laugh as he smiled at Astra. "Alright-I'm down with that."

"Cool, let's get started then."

The two of them worked together to place all of the garbage into bags before piling them up in front of the door, nice and cozy like. When the entire doorway was covered in trash bags as well as the rest of the hall the two of them left out. Lyon was laughing the entire way to where Astra lived.

"You are pure evil."

"Nah, I just like getting revenge on those who are dumb as fuck like that. People who cheat and do that type of shit are the worst."

"Really now? Have you ever dated before?"

"Nope, it's all because of Gray. He gets too over protective over my ass. It's all because of our elder brothers-his half brothers, my full brothers." Astra explained "He knows damn well that I refuse to get close to males fully because of the past, and too many males have tried to get that close to me without even dating me for too long. Which have ended with them getting kicked in the ass and then some."

"Oh wow...I'm sorry to hear that Astra. So why do you live with just Gray if he's just your half brother?"

"He's the only one that treats me like a brother. My elder brothers don't treat me right. They are utter shit-I wouldn't be surprised if they are criminals or druggies right now. They've never had their heads screwed on right since my mother died."

"Oh…"

"Yeah it's fine, I understand that things happen. I just hope that I don't lose Gray the same way I lost my mother. If I lost him...I wouldn't be able to stay sane." She said sadly

"Your mom was a cop?"

She nodded her head as she parked the truck in front of the apartment. "Yeah, she was one of the best the city ever had-but she sadly died due to taking a bullet for another. I lost her a few days before Christmas when I was younger. I never wanted Gray to be an officer-but he wanted to make sure that the city was safe for me to live in. I couldn't talk him out of it...so I dealt with the paranoia...enough about that. We have things to do, I'm going to unlock the room that will be yours, open the back and meet me inside."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Life line_

_Age: 20 Years old_

It took Astra and Lyon two hours to get everything inside, as they finished Gray and Juvia came home. Juvia smiled at Astra as she saw the female come out of the house. "Hey, how are things?"

"Good, Lyon is in the free room right now taking care of his things. So I'm going to head back to take this truck back. I'll be back in a bit."

"It wasn't too much for you was it?" Gray asked looking at her concerned

"Nah, it wasn't. His things were light, we can talk later bro. Go and spend time with Juvia."

Gray nodded his head and patted the top of her head softly. "Alright, be careful out there."

"I will. Be back soon."Astra said before she left out in the truck, she drove back in silence as she went back to the truck place to take it back.

Once she gave back the keys she went back home in her car, as she did she was stuck in traffic. She groaned out and texted Gray to let her know that she'd be a bit late due to traffic, only for her to get a message from Gray back.

**Gray: That's no ordinary traffic jam! Lyon and I were both just called on duty-we're both there now. I see your car, DO NOT MOVE! Your car is above a bomb!**

Astra turned her car off as she got out of her car as she soon saw Gray and Lyon rush towards her. Gray let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're okay. Listen there's a crazy bastard a few miles away from here who is holding everyone here hostage until he gets what he wants."

"Which is?"Astra asked

"Someone they called 'my little toy', we tried to get a name out of them but nothing came of it." Lyon stated

Astra rubbed between her eyes as she leaned against her car. "What does the guy look like?"

"Um...he looks a lot like you actually now that you mention it." Gray stated

"Did his hair part to the left or right?"

"Left...Wait why does that matter to you?" Gray asked

"That would be Randy, the eldest of my distasteful brothers-who he speaks about _is me_. It sickens me after so long that he _still_calls me that." Astra said looking to Gray

"So that's one of them huh? Think you can talk him out of what he's doing now?" Gray asked

Lyon looked between the two of them before he shook his head. "Do you want her to die?!"

"No but if she can do something about this situation it'd help us." Gray stated glaring at Lyon before he looked at Astra. "So what about it sis?"

She took a deep breath before she nodded her head. "I'll do my best. Stay by just in case though."

Both of them nodded their heads as they escorted her to the truck where Randy stood on top of pacing until he saw Astra walking up to the truck, his eyes lit up before he jumped down onto the ground. As he went up to her she glared at him hatefully and punched him in the gut before slamming his head down against the pavement.

"_YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!_" She yelled angered before she sat on top of his back and unarmed him of the remote that he held in his hand as well as the gun he had on him. "Where's Julio?"

"I-In the truck. W-We wanted you back...we miss you."

"Tch no you don't...you miss making me miserable. I hate you." Astra hissed out before she looked to Lyon and Gray. "He's all you, I'm going for my other brother."

Astra went to the front of the truck to open it, when she did she was almost shot at if she hadn't seen the gun from the mirror. She went to the other side before she pulled Julio out as he held his gun with both hands shakily. "I...I saw what you did to Randy you monster!"

"It's called defending myself! I earned the right to after the shit you two placed me through!" Astra hissed out coldly

Julio glared at her before he rapidly shot at her screaming out in fear, he didn't like that his sister was stronger than her. Once the bullets were all out of his gun he saw his sister fall down on top of him as Lyon saw her fall. "ASTRA!"

Julio couldn't believe what he had done. "A-Astra...sis...c'mon wake up...I didn't seriously get you did I?"

Astra weakly placed a hand on his face as her eyes were just barely open. "I can now be with our parents...thank you julio."

Julio's eyes widened as he heard her weakly speak. "W-Wait...hold up! You know what happened with father?! C'mon wake up! This isn't funny!"

Astra was taken off of him by Gray as Lyon cuffed him. Gray tried to keep Astra from passing out on him before an ambulance came by. The two brothers were taken to the police station while Astra was taken to the hospital. Once Gray and Lyon were off duty and Juvia was gotten they went to the hospital to check up on her only to hear that she was still in the ER and she would be in critical care for the next few hours. It'd be best to check up on her the next day-so that's what the trio did.

Gray couldn't sleep much knowing damn well that his sister was in the hospital-he waited until he got the call around six am that Astra was _finally _out of critical care and was stable. She had to stay in the hospital for a few days and that she was conscious enough to have visitors. Gray told Lyon and Juvia the good news before they all went to work that day. Lyon and Gray had the job of interrogating the duo.

The first that they had interrogated was Julio since he had been the one to shoot Astra. Gray was the one who did all the talking while Lyon had stayed by the door just in case. Gray just glared at Julio for a moment before he scoffed. "So...you're Astra's full blood elder brother huh?"

"Yeah what of it?" Julio asked crossing his arms

"I'm her half brother-so guess what that makes us?" Gray asked as he leaned against the table

The male's blue eyes widen in utter shock "N-no way...you're my half brother?"

"Yeah, so tell me what the fuck where the two of you doing blocking up the high way like that? It couldn't just be to get Astra back, there had to be more to it than that. And why that big of a damn truck?"

"It wasn't just to get Astra back-it was Randy's idea. The truck held our things we were going to move out of state but he refused to leave without Astra. After she had disappeared years ago he wanted her to show herself so the three of us could be a family again. I didn't know that she met up with father...I didn't mean to shoot her I was just freaked out about her being so strong-she's never been like that before."Julio said sadly

"So you were just doing what you were told."

Julio nodded his head. "Yeah...I was. Randy is the master mind behind it all-from raping Astra when she was still in high school to this nonsense. Astra...how is she?"

Gray shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen her or know if she's gotten out of critical care yet. But she shouldn't matter to you-you harmed your sister way before now and you honestly thought she'd _willingly_ go back to that nonsense?!"

Julio looked down sadly. "No...and I never wanted to. It was either go with Randy's idea or suffer the same abuse. He isn't below harming me either. Since she had left-I've been victim to his nonsense as well...I just wanted it all to stop, I never meant to kill her." Julio said before he sobbed out. "I just want my little sister back-I love and care a lot about her. Especially with all of the conditions she has, they don't help her when she's dealing with Randy..."

Gray sighed as he got up before he went to Lyon. "I'm letting my emotions get in the way of this-Astra is my sister...I can't do this. Mind taking over?"

"Not a problem, so you aren't going to tell him she's okay?" Lyon stated lowly to him

Gray shook his head. "He doesn't deserve to know."

"Very well if that's what you believe."

Lyon went up to Julio and chatted with him for a bit to get Randy's plan out of him plus to get information about the past he shared with Astra as well. After hours of talking Randy was talked to and he confirmed everything after he had been told that Julio repeatedly shot Astra and she was in critical condition. That's the one thing that triggered both males to being sobbing messes and begging for their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six: Apology's _

_Age: 20_

Later that day Juvia, Gray and Lyon all went to see Astra, when they saw that she was learning how to walk again. Gray had been told that one of the bullets went into her hip and it'd be hard for her to walk for a while. She also couldn't move as much as she once was able to, she had to regain the strength she had lost and hope for the best. When she was about to fall Gray was there to hold up.

"I got you sis, I won't let you fall."

Astra looked behind her and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

She stood on her feet again and tried once more to walk to the other side where she saw Juvia waiting for her. Seeing her best friend motivated her to continue her training until she got to her, Astra hugged her best friend tightly who hugged her back as she cried. "Oh Astra...I've been so worried about you. Lyon and Gray told me everything, You were so brave. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad too. I swore I was going to die last night." Astra said softly to Juvia

The duo cried against one another until Astra's legs gave out on her. Gray was there to keep her from falling and picked her up placing her back into her wheelchair. She sniffled and thanked her brother before she looked at Lyon. "I'm sorry for this."

"Don't be, you didn't know what happened to your elder brothers and honestly-I'm glad you're still okay and that you were brave enough to stand up to them. That takes some nerves that even I don't have." Lyon said as he placed a hand on his chest where his heart was

She gave him a weak smile before she looked at Gray once more. "I'm going to be here a while, you guys don't always have to check up on me. I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh no you don't missy, you're not pushing me out of your life like that." Gray said shaking his head

"Like you _actually _care for me? Up till now you've never said three words to me that you've rarely ever said to Juvia and you think you can just say that crap to me? Tch, you're a load of frog crap." Astra said coldly "At least Julio and Randy _wanted me_, even if it was for something I hated. You've never truly wanted me around, you just like to guilt trip my butt to be around you so you have someone who you can boss around that's family to you. If it wasn't for me being around you wouldn't _have _a family! You wouldn't have known what happened to father and you'd be all alone! Just think about that for a damn moment!"

Julia looked between the two of them concerned before she spoke up. "Astra...that was a bit harsh..don't you think?"

Astra shook her head. "No...I don't think so. You get the pleasure of being told 'I love you' by my brother, he can't even show that type of affection towards me. Even when our father and his mother _were _alive. I've _never _seen the compassionate side to him! Sure I hear about it from you, but seeing it for myself...yeah never ever."

Gray glared down at Astra. _" .Astra_."He hissed through his teeth

She tilted her head to the side. "Aww, what's wrong did I hit a nerve?"

Gray left without a word and Juvia rushed after him, Lyon shook his head and sighed out. "Wow that was harsh of him. He got all protective and went big brother on you and for what? I can understand what you're coming from Astra, seeing and hearing something are two different things. Gray needs to get his life sorted out-you may not see him for a while but I'll keep you posted."

She nodded her head. "Thank you."

Lyon patted the top of her head softly before he left out getting a nurse while he was at it. After a week Astra saw Lyon again, he helped her with her physical therapy for her legs before he took her to her room where he informed her about what had happened with Gray. He wouldn't speak a word about her nor acknowledge that she was supposed to be there. He worked more time out of the day than not-he ignored Juvia and became a cold wall.

Astra didn't know what to do and told Lyon so, Lyon knew it was eating at Astra for what had happened and made sure to help her press on and continue getting herself back to 'normal' as much as possible. His free days all went to spending time with her as did the time after he worked. He became rather friendly towards the younger female-he also began to catch feelings for her. He just didn't know _how_to tell her. So he kept it to himself, as a week turned into two, then three then a month a month into two then three-it was four months in the hospital before she was signed out. She walked slower than she would have-but it was better than being in a wheelchair.

Lyon was the one who had gotten her, he had told her he had started to learn how to drive from Juvia and was slowly learning to get used to being behind the wheel. When Lyon got her, Juvia was with him. Astra was happy to see her best friend as she got out of the car, Juvia hugged her tightly. "Astra...you two need to make up-gray has completely ignored me."

Astra sighed and hugged her back. "I know...Lyon has told me everything. Tonight I'm going to make him feel a lot of regret. I'll tell you everything when we get home, I've already talked things out with Lyon."

Juvia nodded her head before the duo went into the car. Juvia sat in the back while Astra sat beside Lyon. Astra was curious about how good of a driver Lyon was and kept quiet as he drove until he spoke up to her. "So...I've gotten most of what you need for tonight Astra."

"Oh? That was rather nice of you. What haven't you gotten?"

"A few things for what you wanted to cook, I'm not exactly sure what you wished to do about that."

"Swing by the store-I'll go in with Juvia real quick like and get what I need."

"Alright, you'll need the main course and whatever you want to do for desert as well."

She hummed out in thought. "Very well then. I can work with that."

Juvia looked between the two of them confused. "Just...Just what's going on between you two?"

Astra looked behind her to Juvia. "I'm making a rather big dinner to make Gray regret what he's done by not only ignoring you-but me as well. You see, Gray has this thing of pushing everyone away and being a cold ass jerk to people when he doesn't know how to deal with his issues. I know how to get around it but I'll need help from you _and_Lyon since you're his girlfriend and Lyon is his best friend."

"Oh...So what are we getting?"

"Everything that big bro likes. I know what foods he likes and the best way to get him to see what he's doing wrong is to go for his stomach." Astra said with a grin

Juiva seemed more than a bit flustered "C-Can I help with cooking?"

"Of course! He's been rather harsh to you and I don't believe that it's good for him to be that way towards the woman he claims to love."Astra said seriously

When they got to the store Lyon parked the car as he looked to Astra. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? I don't want you over doing it."

"I'll be fine. I have an idea of what I can do. C'mon Juvia let's get going."

Juvia nodded her head before the duo left the car, When they got to the store Astra went to one of the carts on wheels and drove that around the store with Juvia right beside her. Astra explained everything to Juvia on what she was going to do. Juvia was amazed at what Astra was capable of doing. They were in and out of the store in ten minutes by going through self checkout. When they got to the car once more Lyon was stunned on how quick Astra had been as he started the car up once more.

"That was rather quick."

"I told you that it would be. Now let's get back home, I want dinner to be done by the time Gray gets back."

Lyon nodded his head and he drove them back home and into the driveway. When the car was off Juvia took the bags into the house after unlocking it. Lyon stayed behind to help Astra out of the car. She gave him a half smile and thanked him before they went inside, Astra placed her hair up before she got everything she needed out. Little by little with Lyon and Juvia's help she was able to get everything cooking before Gray came back home.

She knew she had time so she went to take a shower to freshen up before her brother came home. When she got out and dressed she pulled everything out while Juvia set the small table they had in the kitchen. Lyon helped Astra with serving everything out, just as they finished Gray came back. He stiffened seeing Astra in the house as well as seeing what was set up for dinner that night.

"Astra...What's the meaning of this?"

Astra sighed as she frowned. "We've lost communication between one another Gray-you're not yourself. Lyon has been telling me everything that has been happening here since our argument that happened months ago. You never once saw me after that and I know it's all me. I shouldn't have been so harsh towards you." Astra said sadly "Gray...I'm sorry big bro. I didn't mean for you to be so upset with me that you've completely ignored Juvia."

As Astra apologized to gray she was sobbing out, she was mentally breaking down from the amount of guilt she held within her. She felt like everything had been on her-so she wanted to make things right...somehow. Gray went up to Astra and hugged her tightly, she instantly hugged him back sobbing out even harder. "I'm sorry gray." She repeated, she wanted him to know just how much she truly felt guilty about what had happened.

"It's okay...It's fine. Stop saying you're sorry. I get it-and it's not your fault...it's mine." Gray said softly to her "You didn't have to do this especially when you just got out of the hospital. I don't know why you're so inclined to do things like this when you're already in so much pain but...I am thankful that you're safe at home."

Astra said nothing as she sniffled a bit and kept her head against his chest, that was until she heard words she never heard from him for a rather long time.

"I love you Astra, thank you for doing this-even though you shouldn't have had to." Gray said softly to her

She looked up at him with a small smile. "I..I love you too big bro. Can we eat now? I haven't had much since being in the hospital."

"Yeah sure thing." Gray pulled out a chair for her before doing the same thing for Juvia

When he had pulled out juvia's chair he whispered that he loved her and kissed her cheek before sitting down himself. Juvia was a smiling flustered mess while she ate, Lyon wasn't amuse that it took the amount of effort on Astra's side for Gray to see what he had done wrong. He knew he'd have to talk with the younger male when the girls weren't around. As they ate Astra looked to Gray.

"I wanted to let you know that I didn't do this on my own, Lyon and Juvia helped me with this. Mainly juvia though, she insisted on learning everything since I told her this was your favorite dish and all."Astra stated as she placed a hand on Juvia's arm softly

Gray looked at Juvia stunned. "Really? Wow..um you don't need to. This would be a lot of work for one person to do on their own."

"If it's for you, I'd do anything Gray darling. You should know this by now." Juvia said with a smile

He gave her a weak smile. "At any rate, thank you for helping Astra out. It does mean a lot to me that you've helped her."

"And what am I? Chop liver or something?" Lyon asked

"I'm not sure why you helped Astra out, that confuses me."

"I enjoy cooking and I knew your sister would have troubles with it since she just got out of the hospital. I've seen her whenever I've had time. If anything if it hadn't been for both of us brainstorming how to get your head out of your ass, this wouldn't have happened. Astra hated how you were ignoring Juvia because of what she said to you." Lyon said seriously


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Friendly 'date'

**_Age: 20_**

Gray glared at Lyon, "You shouldn't get so close to my sister, I don't trust you around her."

"Like you know what's actually best for her? Anyways we're just friends, I've had to help her through some rather rough patches while she was in the hospital. There were many times she wanted to give up on everything and not get anymore progress-but I was there to keep her from giving up." Lyon said seriously

Gray looked to Astra. "Is that true?"

Astra looked down but nodded her head. "It is, hadn't it been for Lyon I wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be in the hospital."

"He hasn't said or done anything strange has he?" Gray asked

Astra looked at Gray in the eyes before she shook her head. "Goodness no, he's been kind and nice to me this entire time. I'm happy to call him a friend to me."she said, placing a hand on her chest where her heart was.

Gray leaned back against the chair he was sitting in and he sighed out with his arms crossed. "Well I wasn't expecting this."

"What _did_you expect? You were the one who introduced me to her." Lyon stated "Did you honestly think that I'd just ignore her?"

Gray sighed once more before he looked to Lyon. "Not this, that's for sure."

Juvia could tell that Astra was more than concerned about what was going on and spoke up. "Gray darling, they're just friends. Astra has been talking to me a lot today and I had asked her about how come they are so close together and apparently every day after work and his days off Lyon went to see her. Astra and him are just friends, even if you were worried about him being with her you don't need to. Astra's too scared to get into a relationship. Think about how Astra feels? She's only ever talked with the two of us face to face-it's good for her to talk to other people." Juvia said sincerely

Gray looked to Astra who was just looking down at her food sadly as she was slowly eating. He could tell that his words were really getting to her. Gray looked to Lyon. "You've been getting her to open up to you?"

"Yeah, she's talked a lot to me about things while she was in the hospital."

"Well that's good, I'm glad that she's opening up. I don't give a damn that you're friends with her-but get any closer than that and we'll have a problem."

Lyon placed his hands up in defense. "I won't-I won't."

Gray then looked to Astra. "Stop looking so gloomy like Astra, I won't be mad over you getting another person to talk to...just warn me before you try and get with anyone. I don't want anyone to hurt you more than you've already been hurt.."

Astra nodded her head before she got her empty plate and placed it in the sink, she then did the dishes only for gray to take over for her so she could relax. When she went into the living room Lyon was there watching TV, he muted it as he looked at Astra. "Gray took over?"

"Yeah, he did. Um...Thanks for helping me out while I was in the hospital….you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't-but I wanted to."

"Why?"

"You helped us out with a major problem and in light of it you got hurt. It's the least that I could do for you Astra."

She looked down at her hands nervously. "Well, I _am _thankful that you came when you had. I don't think I'd be out of the hospital if it was just Juvia, Gray and I around here…"

Lyon moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you think so. How'd you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

"As long as it's at night I don't mind."

"How come?"

"I have a sun allergy-I get Blisters all over my arms and sometimes depending on how long I've been out my skin bleeds from being out for so long. I do take medication for it but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Oh...I see that would be a good reason. "Well I just wanted to take you out to have a bit of fun since you have been in the hospital for so long."

"That's all well and fine just...I'm going to have to get my paracel and wear a crap ton of sunscreen if you take me out in the daylight."

"That's more than fine. I wish for you to be comfortable."Lyon said with a smile

She nodded her head. "Okay, that sounds fine then."

Juvia was overhearing their conversation and was curious why Lyon was just talking Astra out, when they got onto a different topic Juvia went to Gray about what she had overheard only for Gray to shake his head. "They're only friends and I trust Lyon to keep to his word on that. If he doesn't then I'll be sure he gets the stern talking to that he deserves to get. But for now leave the two of them be, Astra deserves to be a little bit happy for once after all the nonsense that has happened to her."

Julia frowned as she sighed out. "I don't trust him with her."

"If I can trust Lyon with her, so can you."

"Alright...if you say so."

The next day Gray saw that Astra was making breakfast with Lyon, he was glad to see Astra with a smile on her face. Gray sat on the island as he leaned against it. "Astra will you be okay today, I'm going to be taking Juvia on a date today."

"Yeah I'll be okay, I'll be hanging out today with Lyon."

He nodded his head. "Alright, just if you go outside make sure you take the precautions that are needed okay?"

She nodded her head with a smile. "I will, thank you for not being too overly protective and trusting me Gray."

"Hey you're a grown girl-I gotta let you do you. You're not going to gain friends if I hold you back."

Astra went around the island before she hugged him tightly. "Thank you big bro!"

After having breakfast Juvia and Gray left out as Lyon and Astra did the dishes. After the dishes were done Lyon let her get what she needed before the two of them left out. Astra locked the door before the two of them left out, Astra allowed him to drive her car as she sat in the passenger seat. Astra noticed where he was going and looked at him curiously. "Are you taking me to the amusement park?"

"Yes, you deserve to have a bit of fun in your life. Don't worry about a thing I'll handle everything today."

She looked at him worried. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm very sure about it."

She sighed out but nodded her head. "Okay, if you say so."

When they got to the amusement park Astra kept rather close to Lyon by holding onto his arm rather tightly, they went on a few rides together before they went on the Ferris wheel as it got darker out. She never saw the sun set before so she was in awe as they were stuck on the top of the Ferris wheel. "Wow, that's really pretty!"

"You've never seen the sunset before?" Lyon asked her curiously

She shook her head no before she looked at him. "This is the first I've ever seen the sunset Lyon, it looks really pretty from up here."

"Well we might be up here for a bit so you can admire the sunset for a while."

She nodded her head as she sat back as she stared at it for a bit. "You know this really has been a fun day for me Lyon, I'm thankful that you took me out today. Though I have a suspicion that it isn't just because I am a workaholic that you took me out today."

Lyon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That noticeable?"

She giggled a bit. "Yeah just a bit of a lot. But it's okay-I still enjoyed spending time with you Lyon."

"I know you are wry about dating-but could you ever give me a chance?"

She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her hands. "I honestly never dated before-so...it'd be awkward for me to start dating now."

Lyon made her look up at him before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I don't think so, you are a rather beautiful woman Astra. Any man who grabs your heart would be lucky to have you in their life."

"D-Do you think that you'd be _that_ lucky to be with someone as awkward as me?"

"If you want to call yourself awkward-yes. I know that if you'd say yes to me that I won't ever have to worry about you cheating on me...so how about it?"

"I...I want to know what Gray thinks cause I don't want to do anything to make him hate me or you."

"That's fair."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight: Bonding_

_Age: 20_

That night when they got home and Astra was going to sleep, she couldn't help but feel jittery that she had been kissed by Lyon. It had been the first time she had been kissed by someone outside of her family. She honestly didn't know what to do about the feelings she felt, she didn't know if it was a good thing or not that she felt warm when Lyon had kissed her. With the kiss constantly playing within her mind she placed her head deeper into her pillow as she whined out softly. "Damn it…"

Astra couldn't sleep at all, so she got up and went to get something to drink only to see that her brother was up. She gave him a small smile as she went to get a bottle of water from the fridge. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just thinking."

"About what?" Astra asked as she opened her water and sat beside him.

"Juvia thinks that I'm being too over protective over you, that if I don't loosen my grasp around you that you'll never gain your own life."

"Well...she might have a bit of a point, I'm not that much younger than you are. I'm pretty smart and I don't talk to a lot of people. Sure that's my own doing-but that doesn't mean that I don't want to go on dates and do things that you do with Juvia with someone that I like."

"But that's the thing-you don't go out, so what's the use?"

Astra sighed out slightly. "Bro...you're really dense in the head I Swear…"She said shaking her head

"How am I dense?"

"I don't go out cause you got cameras outside of this place watching when I go out and who I go out with. Like you'd _actually_ allow me to go out alone or with anyone you don't know." Astra said seriously "And even then it's iffy cause you were up in arms just cause I'm friends with Lyon. Today I had a blast being around him, he didn't treat me like a glass doll or like a prisoner to him. He treated me like we were friends-which I liked a lot. He made me think a lot about how you treat me and how to go forth from it...Brother, tell me if I ever do find someone who I like..would you let me date them or would you tell me no."

Gray sighed out. "I don't want anyone to hurt you Astra-"

"Just answer my question."

He looked at her sadly. "If you really love the guy-then I don't see a reason why I should stop you."

Astra looked down nervously as she frowned a bit. "Alright...well the reason I ask is because I have a crush on your friend Lyon-and this isn't something that's just cause of tonight...it's something that's grown since he's been so caring towards me."

"He isn't placing you up to this is he?" Gray asked

Astra looked up at her brother and shook her head. "No! Goodness no! Gray I love Lyon...but I'm afraid of being with him because of you...you were really mean to him when he told you we were just friends, so.."Astra said as she began to tear up and she placed her hands together. "So I didn't say a thing about me wanting to be with him...I...I didn't want you to completely shut me down because of how strict you are to me."

Gray sighed out as he hugged his younger sister "I really have fucked up, I just don't want to lose you sis, that's all. I already lost my parents...I don't want you to be gone too."

"You aren't going to lose me...I lost my mother way before I lost father. I've lost two mothers and father...h-how...how do you think I feel being like this? It's not a walk in the park for me to accept the fact that my only elder brother that actually gives a damn about me is in the same job path my deceased mother was in. I never told you that you couldn't be a police officer...so what makes you the boss of who I'm around?!"She said as she sobbed out against his chest

Gray didn't know what had happened with his mother fully, now knowing why Astra wasn't thrilled with what he was doing made a lot of sense. She let him live his life….now it was time for him to let her live hers.

"Alright...alright...if being with Lyon is what you want to do that's all well and fine if and only if he feels the same about you. I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you though."Gray said with a sigh as he was in defeat

Astra hugged her brother back before she thanked him and drank her water. Once the bottle was empty she threw it out and went to bed once more. As she went to her bedroom she saw that Lyon had opened his bedroom door.

"You're up pretty late Astra."

She gave him a small smile as she walked up to him. "Yeah...I had a lot on my mind. But it's okay now-I got to talk to my brother about it. Um...about your question earlier tonight...about us being together? I...I'd like to try it out. T-That is if you're still willing to be with an awkward person like me."

Lyon was stunned to hear Astra speak but he smiled and hugged her tightly. "Of course, I don't care how awkward you are. You're you and that's all that matters to me."Lyon said softly to her

She nodded her head as she hugged him back. "T-Thank you for saying that Lyon...You should sleep, don't you have work tomorrow morning?"

"I do, but I was worried about you."

She looked up at him confused. "Why were you worried about me?"

He sighed and pulled her into his room before he shut the door. "Because of the kiss I gave you on the ferris wheel, if what you said to me is true, that you've never dated before-that means you've never been kissed before. I didn't think about what that might do to you."

Astra blushed a bit as she looked at him sheepishly. "The only thing it did to me was make me feel utterly flustered, it made me think that I needed to talk to my brother sooner than later...I really liked the kiss you gave me Lyon."

It was then his turn to blush as he scratched the side of his face. "R-Really...well that's a first for me to hear out of any girl I've dated…"

Astra sheepishly giggled before she went on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "Well it's true Lyon."

He smiled a bit at her and he cupped her face before he kissed her once more. As he kissed her, she kissed him back placing her hands over his, Lyon was more than happy to be able to be so close to her as he soon pulled away from her lips. "Stay here with me tonight, we can cuddle until you fall asleep."

Her eyes lit up hearing that he'd want to cuddle with her, she hadn't cuddled with anyone since her mother died-since her mother would cuddle a lot with her due to her condition. She nodded her head happily and cuddled closely to Lyon as he petted the back of her head softly. It didn't take Astra long to fall asleep against Lyon. As she slept he had a small smile on his face. "Sleep well, beautiful."

When it became morning Lyon's alarm went off, he quickly turned it off and he slipped himself from sleeping beside Astra. He got himself ready for work before leaving his room seeing Gray coming down the hall.

"Hey Lyon."

"Gray, I heard from your sister you two talked last night."

"We did...let me guess she talked to you as well?"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have known now would I? So you're actually allowing your sister to live her life now. I'm surprised you're allowing her to get anywhere near me knowing just how much you hate me inside."

"So what if I do...my sister broke down crying on me last night stating how much she loves you. I hate seeing my sister cry and I hate even more that I've been a big jerk to her. She's never once told me not to do my job when it was being a police officer that killed her mother...For a while-I actually forgot that she wasn't my full blooded sister, that she was just my half sister. Her and I have lived together for so long that line just blurred itself out. I forgot that she didn't just lose two parents...she lost three. Her biological mother, our father and her step mother...my mom. She has it worse than I do-she was close to all of them, yet I've been a complete jerk to her, closing her off to other people and caging her here. But I'm going to stop that now. As long as she's happy and loved that's all that matters to me."Gray said as they went down the hall and had breakfast together.

"She seemed rather content last night, she was jittery last night so I suggested for her to cuddle beside me and almost instantly she fell asleep against me. She must have been fighting a lot in her head."Lyon said with a slight shrug

"As long as she slept." Gray said with a sigh before Gray's cell went off. "Fullbuster here."

"Gray, we have a problem here. Two prisoners escaped and are arms, luckily the guns they took are chipped, but they're near where you and Vastia are. Think you two can deal with the situation?" Their commanding officer asked

Gray sighed out. "Yeah...We got it. We'll call in for a police car when we apprehend them. Just which two escaped anyways?"

"The two you two brought in a while ago from the highway blockade."

"Fuck...Alright we're on it."

Gray then hung up and got up. "We're leaving, Astra's brothers got out of jail somehow and stole weapons. Apparently they are in our neck of the woods so we're going to find them before they find Astra. No doubt they'll kill anyone who's in their way."

Lyon instantly got up. "Alright let's go."

When the two of them left they locked the door and patrolled the area together before they recognized the two males sneaking around. Gray spoke up first alerting the guys of who they were, the two males bolted for their lives in the opposite direction. Lyon realized where they were going and saw that Astra was leaving out with Juvia. "Juvia get Astra back inside!" Lyon shouted

Juvia was shocked to hear Lyon shout at her but did as he asked as she heard bullets close to her. Astra was just as scared as Astra pulled Juvia back into the house and shut the door. Astra was quick to lock it as the two of them heard pounding on the door.

"_ASTRA OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"_

Astra froze as she heard the sound of her elder brother, she felt weak and fell to the ground holding her head where her ears were. Juvia hugged her tightly as she sobbed out, outside Lyon and Gray were hiding trying to figure out how to safely get their girlfriends safe without getting hurt themselves.

Gray was going to call backup but Lyon had a better idea, he knew that with the bad past that Astra had with her brothers she wouldn't leave until she knew it was safe not only for her and Juvia but for him and Gray as well. He would make sure of that. Lyon rushed the two guys hitting them at the pressure point in the back of the head. Once they were out cold he took the guns from them and looked to where Gray was.

"That wasn't too bad, they were so focused on getting Astra out they forgot about us." Lyon said with a grin

"Bastard." Gray mumbled.

Lyon cuffed one of them as Gray got the other. Lyon then leaned against the side of the house. "Astra, it's okay...they're cuffed now. They're not going to hurt you. I promise you that."

It wasn't long before the door was unlocked and Astra came out to hug Lyon tightly, she cried against him. He hugged her back as he petted the back of her head softly. While he calmed Astra down Gray called in about the two escapees. Juvia and Astra didn't leave since they were part of what happened, Juvia had to call work and let them know she'd be late due to dealing with a situation that she had to stay for the police. Lyon's attention was mainly on Astra to keep her from panicking, even though Gray wanted him to leave his sister alone, Gray saw how calm Astra was as Lyon talked with her-so he let it be.


End file.
